


Sounds of the Past

by maesumi



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Clay | Dream Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Emotionally Repressed, Flashbacks, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), LMAO, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Nyctophobia, Oh did I mention, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Stockholm Syndrome, The Author Regrets Everything, Torture, Yeahhh, not looking good for the greeeen boyyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29018940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maesumi/pseuds/maesumi
Summary: Tommy finds a weird enchanted book in the forest which transport him, Dream, Wilbur, George and Sapnap into 15 years in the past to watch Dream's life from the very beginning, where they expected a comfortable and satisfied childhood, a white tiled room with scary looking masked doctors was certainly not their first thought.note- this is set before the election, lets just say they are all on good terms in this au.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Darryl Noveschosch & Sapnap
Comments: 88
Kudos: 950





	1. The weird book

"What part of don't touch the weird book did you _not_ understand?"

"Cut it out sapnap, we all didn't know the book was dangerous"  
  


"HE FOUND THAT THING IN A WITCH'S HUT WILBUR"

"I THOUGHT IT WAS JUST AN ENCHANTED BOOK!"

"YOU STUPID CHILD-

"can you guys please stop yelling, we need to figure out where we are right now"

It was normal, for a moment, everything was going fine, nothing out of the ordinary. After the last war of independence things were quiet and both parties were at good terms. Slowly, both sides got together, like a one big family. Tommy would show up and spar with dream, George and Wilbur would quietly read books together under the L'mantree, Sapnap would mess with Tubbo and his bee farm sometimes.

Dream and Fundy got engaged as a joke, a terrible joke, in George's opinion and at the end of the day, all the past wars, destructions and damage was forgotten as they all would eat Niki's famous breads, sitting near campfire under the moonlight, with Wilbur's soft melody filling the summer air.

If somebody had told them all those months ago that they all would be together, like this, with such strong sense of affection for each other, they would have laughed till their lungs begged for air. it was unbelievable, but it happened. and no one regrets anything. 

And right now, they all were stuck in a place they didn't seemed to recognize. 

How did they ended up in this messed up situation?

Tommy. 

The child found a weird glowing book in a witch's hut while they were looking for a Woodland mansion for totems.

Sapnap wanted to check the book, so did dream, tommy reckoned he was going to open it first, wilbur and george jumped in as well to try and stop the three from tearing the book apart

They all hit the book at once and the world flashed a bright, blinding light.

* * *

George took a deep breathe to calm himself down, choosing to ignore the other three yelling profanities at each other. He carefully observed his surroundings

They were in a white tiled room, probably undergroud since the room had no windows but a giant metallic door that was locked and a chair in the middle. the room also had a small table that had all sorts of surgical instruments on it. Scapels, scissors, forceps, sutures, you name it. _was this a surgical room of some kind?_

he looked over and saw sapnap coming towards him, Wilbur and tommy following by

"Okay so what the hell do we do? where are we?" said sapnap, brushing the dirt off of his white shirt. tommy walking up beside him 

"I.. i don't know, i think we are in some sort of surgical room?" Wilbur raised an eyebrow

"what makes you say that?" 

George points at the table keeping all the scary looking tools, Wilbur walks towards the table, he cautiously reached his hand forward to touch one of the instruments, he yelped and jumped back, "My hand went _through_ this table"

They all sucked in a breathe, something is not right here...

George turned to to Dream. maybe He knew what to do 

dream however....

"Dream are you seeing this?"

No response

"Dream?" All of their eyes fell onto the masked man who stood still quietly behind them, his big smiley mask hiding whatever emotion he is feeling at the moment. anyone who knew dream less might not see the slight tremble in his hand before he hid it in his hoodie or how overall unnerved he seemed, hell even is silence his enough of a indication that something is wrong 

The usually talkative and cheery blonde was standing still, as if he had just seen a ghost. 

unfortunately, George knew him well, and if Dream was taken off guard,

that meant something truly unpredictable had happened.


	2. Hiding and Lying

_"Some people turn sad awfully young. No special reason, it seems, but they seem almost to be born that way. They bruise, tire faster, cry quicker, remember longer, and as I say, get sadder younger than anyone else in the world."_

_he paused, "I know, for I'm one of them."_

To say Dream, the most powerful god like deity lived an easy life, would be wrong. He knows what kind of troubles and horrors he went through as a child, but his dear friends don't know that, and he prefers to keep it that way. He is afraid of opening up, letting someone in and help him find a clear sense of direction in Life. But he knows he can't have that sort of luxury. He doesn't deserve it. So kept quiet about everything before the age of 14.

Any pain, Any problems, Any grief or sorrow he had were swept under the rug, locked in a chest deep within, never to be brought to light, when he found a new life with his friends. He knows it's not healthy, he is aware of that, but his friend's doesn't deserve to clean his mess, They are good people, bothering them would be the least thing dream wants. He remembers Sapnap and George asking him about his family, his old friends, his life before he met the raven head. and dream could do nothing but lie

So he did what he is best at, hiding and lying.

hiding his face, his body, behind a white porcelain mask and green color. Lying about his past to keep them from coming in, lied about being an orphan (he could be he's not sure). He did everything he could to keep everything hidden, he felt bad, for lying to his friends like that, sometimes he wondered what their reaction would be if they find out about him. would they abandon him?, leave him alone? would they wrap their arms around his body, whispering softly into his ear "I'm still here"? He is pathetic in his own way, so he keeps his secrets hidden

but, _No matter how hard you try to hide the truth, It will eventually find it's way out._

And right now, at this very moment, he was back. back at where everything started. He could lose all of his memories but he could never forget this one seemingly innocent white room. The room he tried so hard to hide from everyone was here in plain sight and-

"DREAM!" oh right he zoned out 

they want answers 

Taking in a deep breath, he turned to face his friends, "I.. um yes?" 

George spoke up first "Are you okay? you totally zoned out there" the worry in his voice was obvious, dream didn't know how to respond... should he tell them? what was that book? how did the book manage to bring them to this room? 

"I'm fine i just, what the hell was that book?" he could do this, he just have to be calm and collective. Sapnap let out a groan " i don't know dude this book is seriously messing me up, it somehow teleported all of us in this weird surgical room!"

Teleport? okay so he just has to take them back to DreamSMP, he can do it! he can use his Admin powers! and they don't even know that he is related to this room at all! they can just leave-

"Teleport shit should be the least concerning thing, Wilbur's hand went through that fucking table!" tommy yelled 

wait what? "What?" dream couldn't understand what was going on

"It's not just the table" George touched the chair, hand going straight through it, "Its seems we are unable to touch anything here" Dream just wants to get out of here as quickly as possible. "I can use my powers to get us all out of here" He heard tommy and sapnap cheering but ignored it. _god please just let them out_

he pulled out his admin tab, in hopes of teleporting all of them out of this messed up room but- 

_Unable to use Teleportation due to unknown difficulties_

They all stared at the message on Dream's admin tab. Dream's stomach dropped all the way to the fiery depths of Nether. They were trapped here. and before anyone could say anything 

The large metallic doors opened 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shit gets real when u start writing fanfics
> 
> btw just to clarify, the book transported them to dream's memories but none of them knows that yet. so yeahhh, dre exposed arc


	3. Project Nightmare

The big metallic doors keeping all of them locked inside the room suddenly opened, All five of them jumping at the loud noise

An old man in a long white lab coat walked in, with clipboard in one hand. 

The man looked at their direction, All of them froze, Wilbur, being the oldest one of the group, spoke up "H-hello sir i know this seems like intrusion but- 

words were left unsaid as the man completely ignored all of their presence and walked up to the table, he seemed to be checking the instruments and looking something at this clipboard. wilbur tried again, walking carefully closer to the man, "um sir?" no response again,

"I don't think he can see us wilbur" george said, fixing his glasses. 

"what? that doesn't make any sense!" tommy yelled 

Wilbur cleared his throat catching their attention, as they all watched wilbur's hand go straight through the old man's shoulder. "Nothing here makes any sense Tommy"

"Well of course it doesnt, we magically got teleported in this weird room we can't come in contact with, and there are weird doctors who look like they are about to perform surgery!" sapnap ranted, he was obviously annoyed. everyone was. They desperately wanted to get out of this place, 

The old man placed his clipboard on the table. They all stared in confusion as they watched the man leave the room, stopping at the doorway and pulling out a communicator sort of thing from his pocket. They were all confused, all Except for dream, he was not confused, but rather terrified. he recognized that man's face. he recognized the communicator, he recognized everything. how could he not? it was burned into his memory since the very beginning. He noticed sapnap moving from his place, walking to the table, where the man was standing just now

"Guys..." he said in a low voice, all of their heads turning to the raven head, "I think you should see this..." Dream's stomach dropped one more time, he wondered how many times he was going to feel scared and anxious today as he walked towards Sapnap, not ready for what he was about to see on that clipboard

He wished, he prayed to whoever god was watching upon him to end this horrifying nightmare but of course, When has the universe ever been kind to him? 

and their, in plan sight, was a photo of his 6 year old self, all bandaged up and a lifeless look in his eyes. Dream wanted to puke, but he couldn't. He doesn't know why he is even hiding this anymore. There's no way of getting out of this one, they are going to inevitably find out everything but for some reason he thinks he can get away with this. There's no hope for him. he hears a couple of hitched breaths and aw's. 

It was a good choice to never reveal his face to anyone. he kept it hidden along with everything else in his life. mainly because he couldn't stand the way his eyes looked so dull compare to his friends. He never once imagined that hiding his face would come so much in handy at a time like this, 

Besides the photo, there are a lot of things written on the clipboard 

"Project... Nightmare?" George muttered quietly, he didn't missed how dream flinched slightly at the name, he wanted to ask dream what's going on and if he knows anything about it but wilbur cuts him off, "I don't think these 'doctor's are just performing a surgery sapnap..." he said in a shaky voice, _oh no_

"What do you- sapnap was cut off when his eyes fell onto the horrifying contents of this project

_In hopes of awakening the beast, The following methods shall be used on the test subject._

  * Blinding with light
  * Boiling 
  * Bone breaking 
  * Branding 
  * Cutting 
  * Crushing 
  * Dehydration
  * Drowning 
  * Denailing 
  * Hypothermia
  * Learned Helplessness 
  * Sleep Deprivation
  * Starvation 



Before anyone could even process the disgusting and terrifying words before them, The old man standing at the doorway, took his communicator out

"Everything is ready for use, bring **Daydream** inside."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ayoooo dream angst pogg


	4. My name is Daydream

All of them froze, confused as to what should they be more horrified at. the list of horrible things being done to a 6 year old, or the old man calling a name that is strangely similar to their masked friend in the green hoodie. 

All dream could do was stand there dumbfoundedly, with sweat tickling down his chin. there was no way of getting out of this,

Sapnap turned to dream, "What the hell is going on dream?" It's obvious, His friends were not born yesterday, they can easily put two and two together and come to a conclusion, or they already have connected the dots, The man in a lab coat calling out his name was the last thing they needed to tie it all together. 

George has noticed the way dream dropped his cheery happy act all together the second the opened their eyes to this godforsaken room. They noticed his odd quietness, the way his hands trembled, the zone outs, everything. 

and now they wanted answers because no matter how much dream wanted to deny it, George, Sapnap, Wilbur and Tommy now knows that he is somehow connected to all of this.

Dream took a deep breath, opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. what was he going to say? how was he going to explain it to them? he doesn't even know where to begin,

"Dream?" 

He snapped out of his thoughts, he has to do this, "Well, um I guess cat's out of the bag now huh?" he tried to joke it out but he knows he has to tell them

"Dream what- "My name is Daydream" he said in a low voice, he didn't miss how the expression on sapnap and george's faces changed from confusion and morphed into horror, like the worst they had expected came true, Wilbur looked shocked, there was a slight hint of horror in his eyes as well, Tommy was not buying it though, 

"What the fuck? You hid your real name from us all this time? And- and what is all of this?!" Tommy gestured to the clipboard sitting in front of them, all of them now aware of what disgusting things has been written in it but finding out that those things were written for their friend?

it was a bone crushing feeling

Dream hesitated before continuing, "It.. It seems that the book has transported all of his into my childhood" choosing to ignore the first half of tommy's question. It did not help, if their scared expressions were not obvious before, they were crystal clear now. dream desperately wanted to wake up in his bed and call this a big scary nightmare but this was reality, and there was nothing he could change about that. 

He spent years, hiding away all pieces and evidence that could potentially bring his past to light. it was not an easy task, lying to his friends about everything and manipulating them into thinking he lived a happy childhood. but it was for the best, he told himself, his friends were nice people, he possibly couldn't burden them with his own baggage. and everything was going nicely almost perfectly, for a moment, dream had forgotten that a life like this was just a fantasy he use to imagine when was younger. and it all came crashing down when they found the book, 

of course, Dream can never be happy no matter how many times he lies or hides, he is hated by life itself 

But most importantly, he was scared, scared of what the people he managed to keep in his life are going to think about him now,

will they leave him?

_they should_

will they run away?

_they should_

will they stop being his friend?

_they should_

And before anyone could say anything, a broken blonde boy covered in bandages around his tiny frame with two doctors on each side walked into the room 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> school starts tomorrow fuckkkkkkkkkk so sorry if the updates r slow, AND OMG THX FOR ALL THE LOVE FOR THIS TRASHY FIC I BRAINSTORMED AT 4 AM ILY GUYS MWAH <3


	5. White Mal

_"It's okay small one" A female voice cooed softly in his ears, reminding him that he is not alone. His body felt like it was on fire, Tears welled up in his eyes and began streaming down his face_

_Several burned marks littered his fragile body, with cuts and bruises overlapping each other. Today was a bad day, he thought to himself, as the lady wrapped her arms around him, patting his back gently_

_She was not allowed to do this, She will definitely get in trouble if they find them, she will get in trouble for showing him such kindness and love._

_He wiped at his tears, "w-why?" He sniffled between words_

_"why are helping me?"_

* * *

"That's me." Dream said, his eyes glued on the small dirty blonde kid that was being taken to the chair in the room. The kid was quiet, not saying a word as the men in white lab coats strapped him down on the chair, his eyes were almost lifeless, his tiny body was covered in lots of white bandages that looked dirty and had red patches on it. 

Sapnap is getting angry now, "what the FUCK do you mean that kid is you? what is going on dream?" The hint of annoyance and confusion was obvious in his voice, Dream hates this, 

"As i said before, it seems that the book has transported all of us into my past somehow" he says gesturing to the room, "15 years in the past to be exact." 

"So then, this- this kid is you from 15 years ago?" Wilbur asked, dream looked at him and nodded

"But- but i don't get it, what the fuck is all of this?" tommy started, "this white ass room? that horrifying clipboard? and not to mention the kid-you looks like- like you- i don't even know how to describe it!" He yelled, "Tommy is right dream, ...where are we and what is all of this?" George asked 

Saying Dream wanted to go home and forget all about this would be an understatement, not in a million years did he imagined ever having to watch his own self from the past along with the few friends he managed to make along the way. This was not good, very not good. They want answers- the thought swirling in his brain for god knows how long. They want answers, They want answers but Dream doesn't know if he can provide it to them. but he knows he has to, eventually. 

He takes a deep breath, "Promise not to freak out or anything" He looks at them, they all nod "we won't" Dream knows that's a lie, or a soon to be broken promise, he continues anyway 

"Lets start from the beginning yeah? well, I-I was kidnapped when I was 3" Dream was not ready for all the worried and surprised 'WHAT?'s that followed after. 'HOW THE FUCK DO I NOT KNOW ABOUT THIS?" if sapnap wasn't angry before if definitely is now. dream doesn't blame him

"Calm down! i never shared this with anyone... i- i just couldn't bring myself to burden you all with something that happened _years_ ago" They all couldn't believe what they were hearing, did dream really thought that sharing his trauma and feelings with his friends was a bad thing? "Dream, you're our friend, if you needed help or just someone to talk to we absolutely would've been there for you, its _not_ a burden" Wilbur said, as he placed his hand on the masked man's shoulder.

"He is right dream" Dream looked over to George, "We all love you okay?" Dream hates this, he hates this so much. the look of anguish and sadness on his friend's faces. he just nodded slowly

deciding to carry on with the story instead, "So, um yeah, I was kidnapped when i was young, It was because of my powers as an admin" he paused "This organization- White mal- were looking for child with admin powers for experiment purposes, to create something, some- some beast out of the power. This is the room they used for experiments and stuff," He left out a lot of details of how he was kidnapped and what things they did to him, and he is glad he did because he is sure none of them would be able to handle anymore information than this

"Dream..." Sapnap muttered, it broke dream's heart. it has been a while since sapnap used dream's name with that voice, George brought his hand to his mouth, dream wonders what he is thinking, george had always admired dream, why wouldn't he? dream is fearless, a brave fighter, he is smart and deligent, always finding a way out of the tunnel. what's not their to like? Wilbur and tommy stayed quiet, Wilbur was watching 6 year old on the chair, This was the man he once feared? the man who fought a war against? he looks so small, so terrified, wilbur wants nothing more than to take the child in his arms and protect him from the filthy monsters that were surrounding him, Tommy was quiet, thinking the similar thoughts as Wilbur, if tommy silently made a mental note to never call dream a "big pussy" no one needs to know about it.

Dream on the other hand was sure, was very sure they hate him now, he hid something so important from them,

surely they are going to leave him now, he wouldn't blame them, he would leave himself too if he was in their shoes 

what he doesn't expect, is a big warm group hug. All of them squished together in a big mess hugging him as tightly as possible

He doesn't get it, "y-you are not mad at me? for keeping this from you?" 

sapnap slapped his back "Of course not you idiot"

Dream was so thankful for the mask because tears started to pool in the corner of his eyes

he hugged back, and silently thought to himself,

_"why?"_

* * *

_she smiled, "because I care about you."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing over 1k words in a single chapter? haha no


	6. Little Darling

At some point in all of our timelines, the lights turned on for the very first time. It isn't clear exactly when or what it was like, because that first moment of complex consciousness has long since lapsed our memory. Eventually, people make new memories and forget all about the past, 

But Dream was a different case, a special case, his early childhood was _burned_ into his memory

"I don't remember anything before the age of three." he begins "Everything started with a bright blinding flash of light, My first memory as a child is being strapped down with belts to a chair in a room full of doctors in white lab coats."

He heard a few quiet gasps and hitched breaths. he looked away.

In front of them, a similar scene played. There he was, a young dirty blonde boy tied up to a chair. with monsters wearing innocent lab coats surrounded him. emotionless expressions frozen on their faces, they circled around the young boy like predators hunting down their prey, 

"Look at you Dream! Already up and ready for me to play with you now that's what I like" One of the doctors sneered, walking closer to the boy in the chair. He brought his hand to dream's side, pushing his hair behind his ear. Dream flinched at the cold touch, eyes wide, breathing fast and shallow, his whole body trembling in fear. "Now now dream, Don't be so scared, you know Professor only wants whats best for you" 

The 'Professor' made his way to the table, picking up what seemed to be an injection, "You are a very special child do you know that dream?" he said in a amused voice, injecting the needle in some kind of drug "You are special" he walked towards dream again, with the shot in his hand, Dream, who had seemingly calmed down a second ago was starting to tremble again. 

"n-no" he muttered weakly, voice refusing to come out of his throat. he knows he has to suffer through this everyday, he wants to accept the fact already and stop being scared but everytime the professor comes into view and he can do is quiver and tremble uncontrollably. he hates this, he hates himself. And the professor bent down,

"You are my special creation" The professor whispers into his ear before injecting dream without a warning 

Pained screams filled the room once again, the other doctors picked up the scalpel and everything faded to black

* * *

Dream looked behind him, Tears were just streaming down George's eyes, his goggles nowhere to be seen, Sapnap just stood there, stunned after what he just witnessed he didn't dare to move one muscle and dream thinks he might not be breathing as well, his eyes fell upon the two brothers behind them, Wilbur looks the same as sapnap, the pained and anguish expression on his face made dream bite his tongue, he hates this. Tommy looks like he is about to puke at any given moment, the other probably never expected to ever see dream in a situation like this, none of them did. but here they are 

There's a long awkward silence between them. Dream doesn't know what to say and he is sure they others don't know what to say either. but George breaks the silence "I- I'm sorry, so sorry dream- you didn't- no one doesn't deserves to go through something like this"

Dream can't help but look away, he cant look at them, their pained expressions are too much for him and _thank god-_ the mask hides his face perfectly because he can feel his eyes burning

"It's okay george... It's fine" he managed to mumble in a quiet voice, any higher than that and they might hear a crack in his voice. 

he wants to change the topic, talk about literally anything else but he knows it'll be hard as they are literally witnessing a torture. 

From the corner of his eye, he sees a lady, in baby pink shirt with brown hair tied up in a ponytail. her gaze was fixed on a wall, choosing to look away from the scene. and dream felt a single hot tear trailing down his cheek, 

_don't do this to me_

The others noticed the sudden change in the blonde's movement, Wilbur raised an eyebrow 

"Dream, ... who is she" 

Dream looked away from her, wilbur's voice snapping him out of his thoughts, he takes a deep breath,

"she's- 

* * *

"Vivian!"

the scene infront of them changed, the professor now calling for the girl-vivian? She rushed to his side, holding a few clipboards that were immediately handed to her, she stumbled a bit before gaining her balance back 

"I need those files checked by tomorrow morning" the professor said in a harsh voice as he walked towards the door "and treat his wounds, make sure he is ready for tomorrow's training." 

"Got it" 

and with that he walked away, closing the metal doors loudly behind him making both young dream and vivian flinch. 

Vivian sighed as she placed the clipboard on a table nearby, she could hear dream's soft quiet whimpering, there was blood pouring from his guts, soaking his body, pooling in the folds of his rumpled clothes, her heart aches

She slowly and carefully makes her way to the small broken child on the chair, grabbing a clean cloth and cotton from the med box. she gets closer and gently brings her hand to caress his tear strained cheek but "No! d-don't- plea-" Young dream coughed, flinching away from Vivian's soft touch. His eyes were wild, breathing fast and shallow, his whole body trembling in uncontrollable fear and pain 

"It's okay dream, It's me, Vivian" she tried to calm him down, kneeling down in front of him again and giving him a reassuring smile. He looked up, still shaking in fear but this time a little sign of hope was visible

"v-Vivian...?" he softly mumbled 

She slowly brought her hand to his cheeks again, looking into his dull emerald eyes and stopping, before gently touching his side. showing him even the tiniest bit of affection so he realizes that she cares, she cares about him and that he is not alone. 

"Yes dream, its me, I'm here" his breathing has seem to calm down a little, he melted at the touch, raising his hand up to grab her hand and hold it tightly to his cheek. Vivian sighed and gently wrapped her arms around the boy, dream craved touch, affection and love, those things are so rare in his life that even something as small as a gentle handshake can have him craving for more 

and Vivian understood him, his needs, and hugged him carefully, not to upset his wounds. Vivian is not much of a hugger, but when dream comes to her, puts his little arms around her, craving for basic human affection, she is always the last to let go, just like now, she can't help but empathize with the kid, to give him the love he deserves, even though she is not allowed to show him affection. 

she would hug him tightly but carefully and reassure him that it's okay, "You did amazing dream, you.. you're a strong boy" she is feeding him lies, she is telling him the wrong things, but she doesn't know what else to do. she is just a mere caretaker who has no say in what happens to this child. all she can do is comfort him

and dream

Dream would gave in and break, crying loudly, shoving his face in the crook of her neck, holding onto her like a lifeline despite the pain, and letting it all out "It- It hurts Viv- It hurts so much!"

it hurts, it hurts so much but its okay, Vivian's here

She gently pats his back, shushing him softly. 

"It's okay little darling, I've got you"

* * *

Dream took off his mask, hot tears streaming down his face, stuffed nose making it harder to breath. 

_Little darling_

He smiled, "She was my caretaker"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda forgot to update this oops

**Author's Note:**

> ello ppl who are hungry for dream angst, heres ur food
> 
> twitter: @maesumie


End file.
